Nothing Better Than a Father Daughter Duo
by WhimsicalPrincess
Summary: In her 14 years of existence,Lainy learned a lot at Wammy's House.She made friends,had fun,hated her dad and was happy.But when L,the greatest detective in the world/her father,requests her presence to help with a case what will she do?
1. Bitter Feelings and a Promise Kept

Description

Name:Lainy Rin Lawliet

Alias: Lulu

Age:14

Looks: Lainy is of medium height has pale skin,messy dark hair and green eyes

Personality: Lainy likes dark things,but is overall a happy,outgoing,intelligent girl with a bright future. Her name means "bright light"

Introduction: Lainy Lawliet:L's Daughter

L Lawliet was the world's greatest detective. Before his death,he left behind three things. His two successors and his daughter,Lainy. She was the type of girl you could she everyday of your life,but never _notice._ With her messy ebony hair,dark eyes,and pale skin the girl faded into the background. Her mother died when she was only a baby and her father certainly couldn't take her. Lainy was sent away to an orphanage called Wammy's House where she was given a secret identity and taught to be the successor of L,her father who she'd held bitter feelings for.

Chapter 1: Bitter Feelings & A Promise Kept

"Lulu!LULU! Guess what!?" near shouted my best friend,Mello. "What you chocolate-loving,chav?! And I'm right here. Don't yell." I retorted. "L is holding a conference with us today!" he yelled,ignoring my earlier comment. I gritted my teeth. _L._ My father's alias. I bet he didn't even know I was here. Honestly,holding a conference with a bunch of children but not making a single attempt to contact your only child?! I can't believe this.

"Yeah? Well,count me out! I won't be there." I answered,glaring at the ground. Mello sighed. He and Matt were the only ones that knew my secret. "Sorry to tell you,Lulu,but it's mandatory. Roger insists on everyone being there. I growled and reminded myself to pull an awful prank on Roger. Mello patted my head and I silently rolled my eyes. He was only a year older! Why did he have to act like such a big brother?

I slowly sank to the ground and sat up against the wall,my knees held tightly to my chest. Mello sat right next to me and slipped his arm around my shoulders. I wanted to push him away in anger,but it wouldn't be fair. It wasn't his fault her father didn't care. "Lainy,I know it may seem like he doesn't care about you,but L is a good guy. If he hasn't taken you in by now,then it's probably too dangerous. Besides,are you really in such a hurry to leave me? Wait! I-I mean us! Yeah! Matt'll miss you too! And think of Near! Even,_he's _developed a soft spot for you! And he's more emotionless than his toys!" Mello said,the last part rushed and panicky. I laughed softly and hugged him. He was such a spaz. "Of course not. I could never leave you guys." I whispered. Mello smiled and hugged back.

"Everyone! It is time for the conference. Be on your best possible behaviour!" we heard Roger yell. Mello and I got up. Just as another boy,some kid named William,approached me Mello took my hand and shot him a fiery glare that could burn William alive. Soon,all the kids of Wammy's House sat cross-legged on the floor,staring intently at the laptop screen. "Hello,children. I am L..." came a calm,obviously edited voice came from the laptop. L went through describing his job and taking questions. Mello and I passed notes to each other. Mello was actually really interested in hearing what L had to say,but he still paid attention to me. Sweet.

As the conference came to an end, L said one last thing,"Lulu,pack your things. Tomorrow,you will be traveling to Japan. I want your help on a case. I remember promising your mother to take care of you. And...I want to see how my little girl has grown." I heard a tinge of emotion there. As the L on the screen faded,everyone turned to look at me. "I-I..." I started off,stammering. I couldn't handle all this. I ran to my room and Mello,Matt and Near dashed after me.

As I lie sobbing on my bed,I heard the door gently creak open. There stood Mello,Matt and Near. "Guys...I don't want to go..." I whispered,sobbing with every breath. "Didn't you always want to meet your father?" Near asked innocently, which earned him a thump on the head. Courtesy of Mello. "Lulu,I'm sure we'll all see each other again. It's not like we'll be separated forever. We can still talk." Matt comforted me. Mello was allowing bitter,angry tears to slip down his face right beside me. He hugged me tight and let me sob on his shoulder. No matter how angry and sad we all were. I had to go. I had to know more about my father.


	2. Departure

EDIT: Yeah I know...I took forever. Sorry but thank you for being faithful and reading~~~~~

Chapter Two:Departure

***Still Lainy's P.O.V***

~The Next Day: Time skip brought to you by Matt's gameboy~

I sighed and looked at my packed suitcase on the other side of the room. It contained all my clothes and books I hadn't decided to bring on the plane with me. Inside the messenger bag slung over my shoulder was three books,my gameboy and my Mp3 player that was loaded with music. I also had with me a copy of Pokemon Red that I got from Matt,a small box of chocolates from Mello and a tiny wooden robot from Near.

I hopped of my bed and walked out to the main room of Wammy's House. I checked my watch. 9:45. It was time for me to go. "Lulu!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see Mello,Near and Matt. "Hey guys..." I said,choking on tears. Suddenly,all three boys hugged me. "Good luck." whispered Matt. " Keep in touch and never forget me-errr...I mean us..." Mello said. "I hope you like your new situation" Near said,somewhat formerly,which earned him a punch from Mello. And that earned Mello a punch from me. "Now remember,prank but don't get caught. Keep your grades up. And finally,give Roger hell. I need someone to carry on my legacy." I said to my three best friends.

"So this is...goodbye..." Mello muttered. "Yeah...But we'll still be able to talk. Please don't say that. It's not forever..."I answered. Before I knew it,my arms snaked around my friends again and fresh,hot tears slipped down my thin,pale face. "I love you all. Don't forget me. I'll call,email,video chat and write as much as I can." I cried. "We...I...We love you too,Lainy..." I heard Mello say. Near and Matt held me tight.

"Excuse me,but you're Lainy. Correct?" I heard a voice say behind me. I whirled around to see a very old man in a professional and expensive looking suit behind me. "I am Watari. I am here to take you to your father." he followed up. "Oh...I...Ok..." I muttered. I gave Mello,Matt and Near each a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't forget about me! And carry on my legacy!" I shouted to them as I ran to catch up with Watari,who had my suitcase.

~On The Plane: Time skip brought to you by: Mello's chocolate bar~

Caraphenilia by Pierce The Veil played loudly out of my blue and black headphones. I was on my gameboy,trying to beat Pokemon Red. The box of chocolates Mello had gotten my was now empty and I decided to use it as a storage box because it was cute and shaped like a heart. I was a lot calmer now,knowing I hadn't lost my friends forever. Within 5 seconds I had 10 texts from Mello,5 from Near and 3 from Matt. Good to know I wouldn't be forgotten. "Miss Lainy,we will be landing shortly. Please make sure you have your things together." I heard Watari say. I really didn't want the ride to end. It was cool. I sat in first class,watched movies,ate awesome food,had a really nice conversation with Watari,played video games,and didn't have to face my dad.

As the plane landed,I took a deep breath...Here I go!


	3. Meeting L

I"M SO SORRY! It's been so long without access to a computer. ;-; Well,I hope you enjoy this story anyway~

Chapter 3: Meeting L

***L's P.O.V***

"She's here,sir." Watari said quietly.

"Send her in,please." I answered

Watari ushered my daughter in the doorway. A smile pulled at my lips. She was so grown. Her outfit consisted of a leather jacket,layered tank tops,skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hair was long and onyx black,like mine. But her eyes,just like her mother's,were a deep,beautiful green that held laughter and happiness that were currently covered in a layer of hatred and anger.

"Lainy..." I breathed and stood up. Hugging her tightly,he smiled. Until he felt her hands roughly push him away. "Oh! So now it's love and hugs,right?! Where were you when I actually needed you,huh?! And now you just want to march in and rip me away from all my friends and my home?!" she yelled at me. I was taken aback. "Lainy...I-I'm sorry...I was scared. I didn't want you hurt because of me. I always loved you." I tried to explain. Her gaze slightly softened. "Daddy...I..."

"Ryuzaki,I...Who's this?" asked Light,as he walked. "Yagami-san,this is my daughter." I answered him. "Oh...Well,it's a pleasure to meet you," Light smiled and gently picked up Lainy's hand to kiss it. Instead,she snatched it away and smacked his hand. "_You _can call me Lulu." she said with disgust. I chuckled quietly. That's my girl.

Light grimaced and rolled his eyes just as Misa walked in. "Light!...Oh hello...Light,who's this?" she demanded,an edge to her voice. "Lulu. L's daughter" he explained. "Ooooohhhhh! How old is she?!" she asked. "Fourteen." I answered this time. Misa hugged Lainy and from what I could tell from my little poppet's face she was very uncomfortable. More gently than she'd done to me,she pushed Misa away causing the model to frown. "S-sorry but I don't like being touched...Dad,could you show me my room?" she asked gently.

"Of course,sweetie!" I quickly declared. "Th-thanks!" she said aloud "And thanks for getting me away from _them._" she whispered solely to me as we walked to her room. "So...Roger told me you really liked anime and the color black and music and books so based off of that I designed your room and even got you some new clothes and books and things of the sort..." I told Lainy,trying to make conversation. "R-really? Thanks a bunch!" Lainy smiled. I smiled warmly back. I really loved her.

"So this is it. I hope you like it." I told her awkwardly,opening the door her new room. It was actually very nice,decorated Victorian Gothic style with a black claw-footed bed,a Victorian book case and desk with a more modern rolling chair. The walls were pin-striped black and white. "Wow...Daddy...This...is...AMAZING!" Lainy shrieked and hugged my tightly. I gently hugged her back. I was so happy to have my little girl.


End file.
